This invention relates generally to computer control of machines, more particularly, it relates to the computer control and user interface of a tightly coupled instant digital image capture device.
Computer control of image devices such as a photo copier or x-ray or sonography imaging devices is known. Menus listing possible selections are presented in a display attached to the device. However, the hardware and software which control the image devices are typically special purpose and do not work with other independently designed software or peripherals. The menus and display of images are mapped to a physical display space within the overall display.
Further, the software designed for an x-ray, sonography or tomography device is usually very complex. While the operator of the device is usually a highly trained technician and can learn to operate the imaging device, the user interface is not typically very user friendly.
In general purpose computers, object oriented graphical user interfaces have been developed to enable a user to interact with the computer system and the data stored within by using an object-action paradigm. The user interfaces represent information such as data files and the applications which manipulate the data file as objects. Objects are logical structures within the user interface. Each object will generally have some associated properties which constrain its behavior when acted on by the computer system. Examples of such object oriented graphical user interfaces include IBM's OS/2(TM), Version 2.0, Hewlett-Packard's NewWave(TM) and the operating systems of the Apple Corporation.
The present invention builds on the prior art to construct a simple, intuitive user interface for control of a digital image capture device.